Sufrimiento
by Ayumi Wakeshima
Summary: Sabía que amarla estaba mal, tenía que dejarla, debía irme del gremio antes que los sentimientos siguieran creciendo, sufriría como en los viejos tiempos. Mi luz, mi perdición... Levy.


Holaa, aquí les traigo un corto fic de GaLe, quizás no es tan estilo Gajeel pero quería que vieran que a pesar de que es un chico rudo por fuera tiene todo su conflicto interior haha, con respecto al fic NaLu los caps que había avanzado con tanto esfuerzo se borraron porque a mi pc le entro un virus ;-; no iba a escribir algo como lo que hice así que borre el fic:( lo siento muchisisisisimo pero si sigo haciendo fics, solo haré de un cap, espero que les guste este :l

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía recuerdo aquel día en el que dañe a la enana, no pensaba en las consecuencias, no pensaba en nada. Lo único que sentía era el gozo de dañar, golpear, hacer sufrir a la gente, no me importaba tener que hacer todas las barbaridades que me pedía el maestro José con tal de sentir siquiera _algo. _Yo, Gajeel Redfox, no sentía ninguna emoción… pero todo cambió cuando me convertí en un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Ingresé a Fairy Tail con la esperanza de que sería aceptado. Juvia mi amiga, mi hermana, me convenció de entrar con la idea de que no estaría nunca más solo, no tenía que destrozar todo a mi alrededor para que fuera _alguien_.

Puedo recordar aún el motivo por el cual entré, para dejar de sufrir y serle de compañía a la única persona en la que confiaba, la que era como mi hermana, Juvia. Pero no esperé que Fairy Tail después de haber cometido todas esas locuras finalmente, me aceptaran, a mí, a Gajeel Redfox. Nunca imaginé que al ingresar tendría otro tipo de sufrimiento, no era el mismo que sentía antes, en el que estaba _tan_ _solo. _La enana era la causante.

¿Por qué ella me perdonó después de haberle causado tal sufrimiento? ¿Por qué?

Siempre me arrepentí de lo que le hice, lo único que podía hacer por ella era protegerla con mi vida y ayudarla. Pero nunca imaginé que mientras yo era su compañero y su protector a la vez, me convertí en un maldito _egoísta._

Quería que me mirara solo a mí, que sus pensamientos solo estuviesen dirigidos hacia mí, que esto y lo otro. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando yo ya me había enamorado de _ella. _Desde el rincón en el que siempre me encontraba la miraba, siempre buscándola con la mirada y mi olfato. Pero este sentimiento era mi perdición, había dejado de sufrir al ingresar al gremio a cambio de que ahora estaba enamorado de la enana. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, mis repentinos cambios de humor, mi felicidad, mi enojo, mi tristeza, _todo_.

Pero yo sabía que amarla estaba mal, tenía que dejarla, debía irme del gremio antes que los sentimientos siguieran creciendo, sufriría como en los viejos tiempos, claro que no, esto era mucho peor, era dejar a mi enana, a la persona que amaba para siempre. Era mi luz y a la vez mi perdición. No podía darme el lujo de quererla siendo que yo la había torturado. Estaba decidido a irme, sería el último día en Fairy Tail.

Mi último día hice lo único que hacía siempre, observarla. Ella estaba extraña, no era la misma de siempre, en ese momento fue cuando se acercó a mí y me dijo ''_t__e quiero Gajeel'', ''yo también enana''_ fue lo que dije en mis pensamientos.

La ignoré con el dolor de mi alma, me levanté de mi asiento y emprendí camino hacia cualquier lugar menos el gremio, la miré por última vez para que quedara en mi recuerdo aunque ella estuviese llorando, llorando por un idiota como yo. Empaqué todas mis cosas y me fui, me fui de esa ciudad, dejando todo atrás, amor, felicidad, celos… ella no merecía estar con un maldito como yo, que lo único que sabía hacer era destruir todo a mi alrededor, se merecía un hombre que no era _yo._

Dejé atrás lo único que hacía que fuera la persona en que me convertí, me sacrificaba a mí mismo con tal de que mis compañeros sobrevivan, tenía sentimientos, era compasivo… estoy dejando todo lo que tenía con tal de que ella sea feliz, la enana, mi luz, mi ser, mi amor… Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bah! es algo corto, lo sé, espero que les haya gustado y soy algo mala por dejar a Gajeel así aunque él me encante :P pero he leído bastantes fics que son color rosa y tenía ganas de algo malo, aunque no creo que este sea tan así jajaj, espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, crítica, lo que sea ^^

Saludos!


End file.
